


Holiday War

by VampirePaladin



Category: Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Christmas, Easter, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughters of Santa Clause and the Easter Rabbit don't see eye to eye.  It is up to Apple and Raven to sort things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lejays17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lejays17/gifts).



Ever After High was a school with a long and distinguished history. The heirs to the next generation of fairy tales would attend to finish their education. Every fairy tale that any reader could imagine was represented, from the most popular with multimillion dollar animated movies to less well known, but no less adored, regional ones.

“Eat fruitcake, Rabbit,” the teenager yelled as she pulled a fruitcake out of her bag and threw it across the room. Her arms were strong after years of parkour and her aim was true, the fruitcake hit the rabbit eared girl on the other side of the room. 

“That was low, Clause,” the rabbit eared girl yelled back as she threw a brightly colored egg in retaliation.

The walls, ceiling and floor were splattered with the remnants of eggs, peppermint treats, wrapping paper, and chocolate. Not even other students escaped the private little war between Shana Clause and Ester Rabbit unscathed. The two of them had complete tunnel vision.

From behind an upturned table, Maddie reached up one gloved hand and caught a fruitcake in midair. She sat down behind her barrier and produced a full tea service from her hat. It was so nice to have something sweet to enjoy with her tea.

A tall wooden door near Maddie opened. In stepped none other than the most infamous of students, Apple White and Raven Queen. They stopped mid-conversation and just stared at the devastation all around them.

“Ooh, ooh,” Maddie waved her arm back and forth, “Raven, Apple, over here. I have tea and fruitcake.”

An egg whizzed dangerously close to Raven’s head as the two girls dropped to the floor and crawled over to Maddie’s haven.

“What is going on?” Apple asked as she crouched behind the table.

“Tea time of course.”

“No, what’s going on with Shana and Ester?” Raven asked.

“I’m not entirely sure. Would you like sugar with your tea?”

“We don’t have time for tea. We have to stop them!”

“Apple is right,” Raven said. “Sorry, next time we can do tea.”

“That’s quite alright.”

Raven focused on her dark magical energies to enhance her voice. “STOP!” The command rang out over everything. 

The magic in the command forced the warring girls to stop long enough for Apple and Raven to stand up and pick their way to the two girls.

“What’s going on? Normally you two get along so well,” Apple said.

“It’s Ester, she got mad at me for no reason and just started yelling at me.”

“Me? You’re the one that ate my homework.”

“You’re homework? Why would I eat your homework? I’m not a goat!”

“My Cooking Class-ic homework. I had to make chocolate chip cookies. I know how you can’t resist any sweets that are left out.”

“Just because I appreciate getting cookies from everyone doesn’t mean I-“

“So, if I have this straight: Ester made chocolate chip cookies for Cooking Class-ic. Now the cookies are gone?” Apple said.

“Yes and Shana is the one that ate them!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Girls, girls, let’s go check out where the cookies were first?” Raven suggested.

“Fine,” Ester said. She spun on her sandaled foot and started marching back toward the dorm room that she and Shana shared. Sitting on the open windowsill was a pastel blue plate. All that was left of the cookies was a sprinkle of crumbs and a smear of chocolate.

Apple and Raven started looking around the room. Ester and Shana stood at the doorway, refusing to talk to or even look at each other. Everything looked fine. Shana’s side of the room was decorated in the bright colors of Christmas. Ester’s side had pastels and pictures of chicks on everything. 

There was a low distant moan.

“Do you hear that?” Apple asked as she had her hand on the back of a chair.

“Yeah, I do.”

Raven looked around. The sound wasn’t coming from inside the room or the hallway. She followed the sound, leading her to the window. Raven set the plate aside on Ester’s desk. With her hands on the windowsill she leant out. A wind whipped her dark hair around her face. She pushed it back with one hand. 

The sound was close. She looked down.

Standing on thin air was a reindeer. It looked up at her with big, adoring eyes and called out again. It shook its head causing the bells on its harness to jingle out. It licked its lips to get some of the crumbs scattered across its muzzle.

“I think I know what happened to the cookies. Girls, come over here.”

Apple was right there in an instant. Ester and Shana glared at each other before crossing the room to the window. When the reindeer saw Shana it bounced in midair.

“Blixem!” Shana said.

“I thought that was your pet reindeer,” Raven said, nodding to herself at the confirmation.

“When he’s bored he likes to fly up to the window so he can see me. I keep carrots for him.”

“Look, he has crumbs and chocolate all over his mouth,” Apple said.

“So, case closed then. Blixem must have come up, found the cookies on the windowsill and ate them.”

“Hey,” Ester stepped away from the window. She bit her lower lip. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions. I should have talked to you first.”

“I’m sorry too. I share my cookies with Blixem all the time. He must have thought those were mine. If you want, I can help you make a new batch?”

“Thanks, Shana.”

The two girls hugged each other and laughed. They thanked Apple and Raven for their help before the two left the roommates and headed back out together.

“Another crisis averted,” Apple said.

“Yeah, it feels pretty good…” Raven’s voice trailed off as they entered the hallway.

The hall was even worse than it had been when Ester and Shana were fighting. Furniture was floating, animals were running wild through the halls and students dashed to class with their books clutched close to their chests.

“Take this, you quack,” Mary Lin, the daughter of Merlin, yelled as she fired a bolt of magic.

“I’m not a quack,” yelled Ruth Fairy. She fired her own spell from her magic wand. “I’m the next Tooth Fairy!”

Apple and Raven looked at each other. When their eyes met the edges of their lips curled up into a smile. There was no rest for the two of them.


End file.
